GDI Structures.
'GDI Structures'Edit ' ' The War Factory: Where Vehicles are produced. This structure creates all the vehicles which are needed to attack or defend the base. They can be used as individual units like the Harvester or in group attacks like the Predator Tank or Mammoth Tank. To purchase a vehicle, go to the Purchase Control Terminal ''and select a vehicle of your choice (as long as you have enough credits to do so). Then your vehicle will be constructed and you can hop inside to control it. ''The GDI Units: *Pitbull. *Predator Tank. *APC. *Harvester. *Mammoth Tank. The Refinery: It provides your team with credits for purchasing units and vehicles. The Refinery is where your Tiberium is processed into credits for the team. Once you have enough credits you can purchase units from the Barracks or vehicles from the War Factory. The Refinery comes with a (AI) controlled Harvester. The Harvester will go out and harvest Tiberium and then come back to the Refinery to unload and then the team will start to see their credits increase. The Harvester also has a machine gun to help protect itself from attacks. Once this structure has been destroyed you will no longer receive credits unless you capture a Tiberium Spike. To help speed up credits you can: # Purchase a Harvester from the War Factory and manually control it to collect the Tiberium. # Capture a Tiberium Spike '''or serveral '''Tiberium Spikes '''using an '''Engineer. ' ' The Power Plant: It supplies power for all the GDI structures. The Power Plant '''provides all the required power to supply the GDI base defences. Once the '''Power Plant '''has been destroyed it will: #Your base defences will go off-line you will need to counter attack with extra vehicles or units. #It will take longer to build vehicles and this will slow you down trying to build up a tank rush. '''The Barracks: Where the all the GDI Infantry Units are trained. To purchase a infantry unit, go to the Purchase Control Terminal ''and select the infantry unit you want (as long as you have enough credits to do so). ''GDI Infantry Units: *Justin Bieber. *Rifleman. *Missile Soldier. *Engineer. *Grenadier. *Sniper. *Commando. *Zone Trooper. The Armory: It gives power upgrades for Rifle Squad, Missile Squad and Grenadier Squad. When this structure is destroyed it disables the Refill Button so you no longer can refill your character unit. This structure is best kept alive when the Barracks is still operational if your War Factory has been destroyed. The Command Post ''': This structure is Communications Radar. The Command Post gives you the ability to see if there any '''NOD units around if you cannot see them visually due to a building or something being in the way. It is an essential element for a commanders tactical radar display. If the Command Post gets destroyed then you longer can use the radar and you lose key battlefield intel 'The Ion Cannon Control Center ': Provides GDI with Ion Cannon support. You must wait a bit until Ion Cannon gets charged. Then go to the Purchase Terminal near the building and press the button on it. A special beacon will be ejected.This beacon uses a simple code-planting system.A commando cannot take an Ion Cannon beacon because it interferes with another special equipment and this could cause Ion Cannon to shoot at wrong direction. . Ice187dna 23:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC)G Bazil, May 1,2012. Category:GDI